Eintausend Sommer
by BlackBlueWhite
Summary: Yamato bekommt eine Mission zugeteilt, die er zusammen mit Naruto, Sakura und Sai ausführen muss, jedoch bekommen sie Hilfe von einer bildhübschen unbekannten...


_**Eintausend Sommer**_

Mal wieder stand ich zusammen mit Kakashis Team im Hokageturm, um einen neuen Auftrag zu erhalten. „Dies ist eine S-Rang-Mission und verlangt höchste Präzision, ist das allen klar?"

„Klar doch, Oma!" rief Naruto, der daraufhin gleich mal eine Kopfnuss von Sakura kassierte.

„Aua, Sakura-chan!"

„Nenn meine Meisterin nicht Oma!"

Sai lächelte nur sein übliches aufgesetztes Lächeln, während ich nur den Kopf schüttelte und seufzte.

Tsunade atmete einmal fest aus und fuhr fort: „Ihr werdet Verstärkung bekommen."

Sie schmunzelte über unsere verdutzten Gesichter.

Dann klopfte es.

„Ah, das wird sie sein. Herein!"

Und dann sah ich sie zum ersten Mal und ich war fassungslos. Zum Glück hatte ich bei den ANBU noch verstärkter gelernt, meine Emotionen zu unterdrücken, sonst wäre mir hundertpro die Kinnlade hinunter geklappt. Sie war ziemlich klein, kleiner als Naruto. Ich schätzte sie höchstens 1,60. Sie hatte weinrotes, kurzes und leicht zerzaustes Haar, was sie umwerfend aussehen ließ. Ihre Haarfarbe hatte ich noch nie zuvor irgendwo gesehen. Ich wusste bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass solch eine wunderbare Farbe überhaupt existierte. Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne und schaute auf. Ihr Blick traf meinen. Zum Glück stand sie weit entfernt genug von mir, sodass sie meine leicht geweiteten Augen nicht erkennen konnte. Ihre Augenfarbe war einfach nur faszinierend. Ihre Ozeanblaue Iris wurde von einem dunkelgrauen Ring umrahmt, doch das fesselte mich nicht so sehr wie die lavendelfarbigen Sprenkel, die von der Pupille aus in das wundervolle Blau flossen. Ihre blutroten Lippen bildeten einen atemberaubenden Kontrast zu ihrer blassen und makellosen Haut.

Kurz gesagt: Ich hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden gesehen, der mich so in den Bann zog. Es war nicht allein ihre überwältigende Schönheit, sondern ihr ganze Präsenz, die nicht nur mich, sondern alle anderen in diesem Raum für eine Sekunde aufhören ließ zu atmen. Ich versuchte mich innerlich wieder zu fassen, wobei mir ihr strahlendes und unverfälschtes Lächeln nicht gerade zur Hilfe kam.

Mir konnte man meinen innerlichen Konflikt zwar nicht ansehen, doch ich wusste, dass es den anderen im Raum nicht anders erging, vor allem weil Naruto sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte und sogar Sakura eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

Tsunade räusperte sich und wir drehten uns alle zu ihr herum.

„Ich würde sagen, ihr geht los. Chinatsu kennt alle nötigen Informationen, sie wird euch alles auf dem Weg erklären."

Chinatsu-1000 Sommer-war also ihr Name. Ich wusste damals zwar nicht, wieso aber ich fand den Namen passend.

Sie lächelte uns alle an, öffnete die Tür und bedeutet uns, vor ihr hinauszugehen. Keiner von uns konnte ein Lächeln für sie unterdrücken.

Als Tsunade dachte, wir seien alle außer Hörweite, flüsterte sie seltsamerweise sanft Chinatsu etwas zu. Ich spitzte meine Ohren und konnte sie hören.

„Pass bitte auf dich auf, ja?"

„Natürlich, ka-chan!"

Obwohl ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste ich, dass sie lächelte.

Moment mal- „ka-chan (Mami)?" Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Tsunade keine Kinder hatte, wieso nannte sie sie dann Mami?

Chinatsu lief uns hinterher und ich überspielte gekonnt meine Neugier.

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass wir alle miteinander zurechtkommen. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit!"

Wir lächelten sie alle an, während wir nach draußen gingen.

„ICH BIN NARUTO UZUMAKI UND ICH WERDE DER NÄCHSTE HOKAGE! ES FREUT, MICH SIE KENNENZULERNEN!

Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf meiner Stirn und ich glaubte, wenn sie nicht auf der Stelle wegrennen würde, dann würde sie umkippen.

Doch nichts von beidem geschah. Sie kicherte und lächelte ihn an.

„Es freut mich, den nächsten Hokage persönlich kennenzulernen. Und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich duzen würdest!"

Naruto schaute sie zuerst ein wenig verdutzt an, lächelte dann aber strahlend zurück.

Dann drehte sie sich geschmeidig zu uns um.

„Und wer seid ihr alle?" fragte sie freundlich.

Nachdem sich Sakura und Sai vorgestellt hatten, war ich an der Reihe.

„Ich bin Yamato und vertrete Kakashi in diesem Team."

Sie nickte mir lächelnd zu.

„So, jetzt bist du dran!" rief Naruto.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger an ihre Unterlippe, was unglaublich süß aussah.

„Hmmm, ich bin Chinatsu und 19 Jahre alt und ich bin vor Kurzem Jonin geworden."

„Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor in Konoha gesehen." Meinte Sakura daraufhin.

„Ich bin nicht sehr oft in den Straßen unterwegs und mein Haus liegt ein bisschen abgelegen."

Wir liefen durch das Stadttor, während Chinatsu Kotetsu und Izumo zuwinkte, die natürlich sofort rot anliefen und uns viel Glück für die Mission wünschten.

„A propos Mission- du hast Informationen darüber?" fragte ich.

Sie nickte und begann zu erzählen: „ Unsere Mission besteht darin, das Dorf versteckt hinter den Felsen, Rokkugakure, vor einer Organisation zu schützen. Da dieses Dorf sehr klein und unbekannt ist, haben sie nicht genügend Ninjas, um sich zu verteidigen. Einige Ninjas unserer ANBU-Einheit sind bereits vor Ort und ich habe den Auftrag bekommen, euch nach Rokkugakure zu bringen, da ihr den Weg dorthin sicherlich nicht wisst."

„Wow, wir sollen ein ganzes Dorf beschützen? Nandattebayo!" rief Naruto und rannte schon mal vor.

Sie kicherte und ich rief: „Naruto, du kennst den Weg doch gar nicht!"

* * *

><p>„Ich würde sagen, wir schlagen hier ein Lager auf und gehen morgen früh weiter." Schlug Chinatsu vor.<p>

Wir stimmten zu und teilten uns die verschiedenen Aufgaben.

Die Nacht brach ein und ich übernahm die erste Schicht.

Ich saß am Lagerfeuer und versank gerade in meinen eigenen Gedanken, als jemand mir von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen, morgen wird ein langer Tag." Sagte ich zu ihr.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen, also leiste ich dir ein wenig Gesellschaft."

Wir schauten uns an und sie lächelte. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste es erwidern.

Chinatsus inneren Gedanken:

Na toll! Der hält mich doch bestimmt für einen Volltrottel, wenn ich ihn die ganze Zeit so beknackt angrinse. Ich meine, ich habe ja kein Botox gespritzt bekommen oder so, aber ich kann nicht anders, als ihn anzulächeln. Er lächelt bestimmt nur aus Höflichkeit zurück. Warum bin ich sowieso so angetan von ihm? Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht! Okay, langsam wird die Schweigerei ein bisschen peinlich! Komm, Chinatsu, sag doch was! Irgendwas! Ahhh, verdammt!

„Wie kam es dazu, dass du Kakashi vertreten musstest?" Na toll! Du Trottel. -.- Das war natürlich die Frage des Jahrhunderts. Entweder er hält dich jetzt für verrückt oder für geisteskrank!

„Er wurde bei einer Mission ziemlich schwer verletzt und deswegen wurde ich von den ANBU hierher gebeten."

Aha! Dann ist er also bei den ANBU. Ich wusste doch gleich, dass er was auf dem Kasten hat. Ich meine, man muss ihn doch nur anschauen…Ohhh nein! Schluss jetzt damit. Du musst etwas antworten, ganz ruhig! Zum Glück kann ich mein inneres Chaos so gut verbergen. Tief Luft holen…

„Du scheinst dich ziemlich gut mit Tsunade zu verstehen…" werde ich plötzlich von ihm gefragt.

„Ich öh…jah… Sie hat mich vor den Toren Konohas gefunden. Ich war ziemlich schwer verletzt und bewusstlos. Ich konnte mich an nichts mehr erinnern, außer an meinen Namen." Ou man! Als ob das den interessiert. Eigene Notiz wenn ich alleine bin: Schlage deinen Kopf gegen einen Baum!

Oh jeh, jetzt schaut er auch noch zu mir. Was hat Shizune mal gesagt, als sie zu viel Sake getrunken hat? Halte den Blickkontakt immer aufrecht?

„Wie lange ist das schon her?"

Wow, damit habe ich ja jetzt nicht gerechnet. Interessiert ihn das wirklich? So schaut er mich zumindest schon mal an…

„Im Sommer sind es zehn Jahre."

So! Jetzt habe ich ihm genug von mir erzählt! Jetzt ist er dran…

„Erzähl mir ein wenig von dir!"

Na toll! Jetzt schaut er mich total verdutzt an. Na ja, da muss ich jetzt durch. Hilft ja alles nichts.

„Von mir erzählen? Was willst du denn wissen?"

„Hmmm…Wie wäre es mit deinem richtigen Namen?"

Yamatos Sicht:

Ich musste grinsen. Mir hätte schon vorher klar sein müssen, dass sie nicht dumm ist. Natürlich würde sie nach meinem richtigen Namen fragen, nachdem sie wusste, dass ich bei den ANBU gewesen bin. Normalerweise würde ich meinen Namen nicht preisgeben (verdammt nochmal! Ich wurde noch nie nach meinem RICHTIGEN Namen gefragt, seitdem ich Kakashi vertrete!), aber ich vertraute ihr irgendwie. Sie hat Tsunade vorhin Mami genannt, dann wird sie bestimmt keine Informationen an Feinde weitergeben (Ich: war ja klar, dass er nur daran denkt :P).

„Mein richtiger Name ist Tenzou."

„Tenzou…" wiederholte sie und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem Klang meines Namens zusammen mit ihrer melodischen Stimme.

Schnell fügte ich hinzu: „Nenn mich aber bitte nicht so vor anderen."

Sie schaute mich wissend an und nickte dann.

„Und du kannst dich wirklich an nichts mehr erinnern?"

Sie nickte, doch ich konnte keine Spur von Trauer auf ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht erkennen.

„Tsunade meinte einmal, dass Erinnerungen mit den Jahren wiederkehren könnten, doch bei mir war das nicht der Fall. Richtig stören tut es mich jedoch nicht. Ich meine Tsunade und Shizune haben sich wunderbar um mich gekümmert. Aber es ist irgendwie gruselig, wenn du weißt, dass da irgendwo vielleicht Verwandte von dir rumlaufen…"

Sie schaute in die Ferne.

Plötzlich spürte ich, dass wir nicht mehr alleine waren. Chinatsu bemerkte dies ebenfalls und sprang zeitgleich mit mir auf.

„Sie werden aus dieser Richtung kommen." Sagte Chinatsu seelenruhig zu mir, als würde sie über das Wetter sprechen und zeigte Richtung Osten in den Wald. Wie aufs Stichwort traten zwei schwarz vermummte Gestalten in das Licht des Feuers, die von der Statur her nur Männer sein konnten .

„Ich vermute mal, die sind nicht vorbeigekommen, um uns Hallöchen zu sagen." Meinte Chinatsu.

Ich nickte und wir gingen in Kampfposition.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir seinen Informationen trauen können. Er wusste, dass sie noch Verstärkung schicken würden." Sagte der etwas größere der beiden.

„Wer seid ihr?" fragte ich mit einer nicht gerade freundlichen Stimme.

„Das kannst du dir im Jenseits überlegen!" schreit der kleinere und rennt auf uns zu, doch ich halte ihn problemlos mit meinem Mokuton auf.

„Ich nehm das Mädchen!" rief der andere und rannte auf Chinatsu zu, die nur gelangweilt dreinblickte.

Kurz bevor der Ninja sie erreicht hatte, schloss sie einen Moment lang ihre Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, strahlten sie hellblau, fast schon weiß auf und ein heftiger Windstoß katapultierte den Mann gegen den nächsten Baum. Sie hatte nicht einmal Handzeichen verwendet. Also das musste man ihr lassen-sie hatte es wirklich drauf. Die beiden bekamen Angst und wollten fliehen, doch Chinatsu wollte ihnen hinterherrennen. Ich hielt sie auf.

„Es lohnt sich nicht, sie zu verfolgen, außerdem haben wir eine andere Mission bekommen, oder nicht?"

„Schon, aber woher wussten sie, dass wir geschickt wurden? Ein Verräter vielleicht?"

„Das kann gut möglich sein, aber wir sollten warten, bis wir morgen in Rokkugakure angekommen sind. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir dort mehr erfahren werden."

Ich lächelte sie beruhigend an.

* * *

><p>„Au Mann! Endlich sind wir da!" stöhnte Naruto. Chinatsu lächelte ihn freundlich an.<p>

„Yamato-Sensei?" fragte Sakura. Ich schaute sie an.

„Ist gestern Nacht etwas vorgefallen? Ich meine Cinatsu-Sensei schaut sich auch die ganze Zeit um. Werden wir verfolgt?"

Ich wusste, dass Sakura das fragen würde. Sie war einfach zu aufmerksam.

„Wir wurden gestern von zwei unbekannten Ninja angegriffen. Es kann sein, dass ein Verräter unter den helfenden Ninja in Rokkugakure sein Unwesen treibt."

Sie schaute mich geschockt an. Ich hob beruhigend die Hand.

„Hey! Sakura, Yamato-Sensei! Wollt ihr zurückgelassen werden?" rief Naruto uns vom Stadttor aus zu.

Rokkugakure war wirklich schön. Wenn man das Wort Fels hört, denkt man eigentlich an graue Häuser aus Stein, aber dieses Dorf verblüffte mich. Alle Häuser waren

in freundlichen Orangetönen gestrichen und alle Leute schienen glücklich zu sein, jeder lächelte uns freundlich zu, obwohl sie von feindlichen Ninjas bedroht wurden.

„Ah, das muss die Verstärkung aus Konoha sein!" rief ein etwas zu kurz geratener Mann mit dunkelbraunem Haar und ebenso dunklen Augen, während er uns an einem Obststand vorbei entgegenrannte. Keuchend blieb er vor uns stehen und stützte die Hände auf den Knien ab, um besser Luft bekommen zu können.

„Mein Name ist Ranji. Nett, euch kennenzulernen." Sagte er und schaute grinsend nach oben, um uns ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Er war gerade mal so groß wie Chinatsu.

„Freut mich ebenfalls, ich bin Yamato und das sind…"

„Ich bin Naruto! Und das sind Sai, Sakura und Chinatsu." Sagte der blonde Junge, während er abwechselnd auf die besagten Personen zeigte.

Chinatsu lächelte den kleinen Mann an, der schlagartig rot wurde und seinen Blick nicht mehr von ihr abwenden konnte.

Ich räusperte mich und Renji riss sich von ihr los und schaute zu mir.

„Öhm, wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet."

Er drehte sich um und marschierte durch die Gassen, bis wir ein wenig außerhalb des Dorfes an einer Lichtung ankamen. Überall waren Zelte aufgeschlagen und erloschene Lagerfeuer von letzter Nacht waren zu sehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Konoha so viele Ninjas schicken würde. Die Lage war wirklich ernst.

„Renji-sama? Sie haben gar kein Stirnband an. Sind sie kein Ninja?" fragte Naruto.

Renji lächelte ihn an. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Mir wurde nur aufgetragen, neu angekommene Ninjas zum Lager zu führen. Eigentlich besitze ich hier einen Buchladen."

Ich achtete gar nicht auf die Konversation, da ich zu beschäftigt war, Chinatsu anzuschauen.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und schnell schaute ich weg.

„Ich werde ein Zelt für euch besorgen. Wartet hier auf mich, dann werde ich euch ein paar Ninjas aus Sunagakure vorstellen."

Sunagakure? Ich wusste nicht, dass auch Ninja aus dem Sandreich hier waren. Ich schaute Chinatsu an, die mir denselben Blick zurückwarf. Sie wusste genauso viel wie ich.

Chinatsus Inneres:

„Das mit dem Zelt wird nicht nötig sein" meint Yamato, der einige Handzeichen macht.

Warum zur Hölle hört dieser Renji nicht auf, mich mit seinen Blicken auszuziehen. Normalerweise macht mir das nichts aus, aber mir läuft ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Häh? Was ist denn jetzt los? Warum wackelt der Boden? Fall jetzt bloß nicht hin, das wäre echt superpeinlich! Ach du heilige….! Da steht ja ein Haus vor mir! Also so richtig mit Fenstern und allem drum und dran. Renji scheint nicht weniger verblüfft zu sein als ich. Ich schaue zu Yamato, der ein wenig grinst. Der Typ ist einfach nur der Hammer. Oh nein! Oh nein! Jetzt schaut er mich an. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt habe. Verdammt! Was soll er nur von mir denken?

Yamatos Sicht:

Ich lief vor zur Tür, gefolgt von Chinatsu. Renji blieb einfach mit offenem Mund dort stehen, wo er war. Konnte mir ja auch egal sein. Irgendetwas an dem Typen gefiel mir sowieso nicht. Ich öffnete die Tür für Chinatsu und sagte: „Nach ihnen." Sie lächelte ihr atemberaubendes Lächeln und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, sie nicht einfach mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Chinatsu lief die Treppen nach oben. „Das ist ja riesig!"

Als Renji sich wieder gefasst hatte, bot er uns an, uns durchs Lager zu führen.

Ich erkannte einige meiner früheren ANBU-Kameraden wieder und wir unterhielten uns ein wenig.

Chinatsu und die anderen wollten sich ein wenig im Lager umsehen.

„Yamato!" hörte ich Chinatsu rufen, die auf mich zugerannt kam, zusammen mit Sai und Sakura.

„Wo ist denn Naruto?" wollte ich wissen.

„Das ist es ja. Ich habe mich umgedreht und weg war er."

Ich seufzte.

„Keine Sorge, wir werden ihn schon wiederfinden." Sagte ich und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie nickte und wir teilten uns auf, um ihn zu suchen.

Ich ging nach Osten Richtung Ortsmitte und fand Naruto, wie er sich hinter einem Obst-und Gemüsestand versteckt hatte. Ich tippte ihm auf die Schulter und er machte einen Satz nach oben.

„Sag mal, was soll das denn, musst du mich denn so erschrecken?" fragte der Junge empört.

Ich schaute ihn finster an und ich sah an seinem Blick, dass er Angst bekam.

„Also…ich habe nur Renji…." Begann er, doch ich bedeutete ihm, still zu sein.

Hinter dem Stand hatte man eine hervorragende Sicht auf das Geschehen.

Renji sprach wild gestikulierend mit zwei Ninja. Ich schaute auf ihre Stirnbäder. Sie kamen aus Suna.

„Wenn ich es auch doch sage. Sie war bildhübsch und hatte wundervoll rotes Haar. Das muss sie gewesen sein!"

„Wurde sie von einem Mann begleitet, der das Mokuton besitzt?"

„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Er hat ein Haus aus Holz mit ein paar Handzeichen erbaut. Es gibt keinen Zweifel."

„Wir haben sie zwar bekämpft, aber ist sie wirklich die „Blaue Orchidee?"

„Du hast ja gegen den Typen gekämpft und ihre Augen nicht gesehen! Natürlich war sie es!"

Auf einmal schaute Renji in unsere Richtung und er schien uns bemerkt zu haben. Schnell zog ich Naruto mit mir. Wir verschwanden in einer Rauchwolke und kamen am Lager an.

„Hör zu, Naruto. Du sagst Chinatsu auf keinen Fall etwas über dieses Gespräch. Ist das klar?"

„Aber…"

„Keine Sorge." Unterbreche ich ihn. „Ich werde ihr es später sagen. Aber bis dahin hältst du dicht, ja?"

Er nickte.

„Naruto! Da bist du ja!"

Wir drehten uns um und Sakura kam auf uns zugerannt.

„Was fällt dir denn ein? Musst du immer abhauen?"

Naruto grinste gespielt und hob einen Arm hinter seinen Kopf.

„ÄÄhh, tut mir leid, Sakura-chan…" Besagte Person musterte ihn böse.

„Na endlich! Da bist du ja! Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht!" rief Chinatsu und umarmte Naruto, der daraufhin hoffnungslos errötete. Ich musste grinsen.

In der Nacht, als alle schliefen, bis auf Chinatsu und meine Wenigkeit, erzählte ich ihr von dem Vorfall mit Renji und den beiden Ninja. Dass sie „Blaue Orchidee" genannt wurde, ließ ich aus. Ich wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber ich hielt es für besser, diese Information für mich zu behalten.

„Glaubst du, die beiden sind wirklich aus Suna?" fragte sie mich.

„Das glaube ich weniger. Aber zuerst müssen wir so tun, als wüssten wir von nichts."

Sie nickte und gähnte dabei.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

Wieder nickte sie und lächelte.

* * *

><p>Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, doch es musste nachts gewesen sein.<p>

Ich wurde von Schritten aus dem unteren Teil des Holzhauses geweckt.

Ich schaute mich in dem Raum um und konnte nur Sai in seinem Schlafsack tief und fest schlafend sehen. Narutos war leer.

Ich seufzte und schlich nach unten.

Gerade als Naruto zur Tür hinaus wollte, hielt ich ihn auf.

„Du willst doch keinen Alleingang unternehmen, oder?"

Fragte ich, während ich ihn mit meinem gruseligsten Blick, den ich immer hatte, durchbohrte.

Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich.

„N-nein, i-ich ähh…" stammelte er.

Hinter uns war plötzlich ein unverkennbares Lachen zu hören. Dieses Lachen würde ich ohne Zweifel überall wiedererkennen. Es war das schönste, klarste und ansteckenste Lachen überhaupt.

Naruto und ich wirbelten herum.

„So hältst du deine Schüler also in Schacht." Meinte Chinatsu und prustete wieder los.

Ich kratzte mich verlegen am Hinterkopf und Naruto grinste mich spitzbübisch an.

Dann wurde Chinatsus Gesichtsausdruck ernst.

„Naruto, ich hoffe für dich, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommt."

Der Junge schluckte und nickte nur.

Dann gähnte Chinatsu. Mir fiel auf einmal auf, dass sie ein weißes Nachthemd trug und ich wurde beinahe rot. Sie zuckte nur mit ihren schmalen Schultern.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich bin verdammt müde."

Naruto und ich nickten.

Gerade, als wir vor den Zimmertüren standen, sagte Chinatsu: „Naruto, geh doch schon mal vor, ich habe noch etwas mit Yamato zu besprechen."

Besagter Junge nickte nur müde und ließ uns alleine.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr hin und suchte ihren Blickkontakt, doch sie schaute nur zu Boden.

„Ist, als wir Naruto vorhing gesucht haben, etwas vorgefallen?"

Ich war ein bisschen überrascht, da ich damit wirklich nicht gerechnet habe.

Jetzt schaute sie mir in die Augen.

Ich wollte nach unten schauen, doch ich konnte meinen Blick nicht abwenden.

Ich seufzte.

Dann kam sie einen Schritt auf mich zu und nahm mich bei der Hand.

Ich schaute sie verdutzt an. Sie führte meine Hand zu ihrem Herzen und ich konnte ihren schnellen und regelmäßigen Herzschlag spüren.

Immer noch schauten wir uns unverwandt an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich vertraue dir, Yamato. Irgendwie fühle ich mich dir verbunden."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dieser Renji etwas über meine Vergangenheit weiß. Er schaut mich immer so an. Anfangs dachte ich, er wäre einfach nur irgendein Perverser, aber er hat diesen wissenden Blick, als würde er etwas über mich wissen, das ich nicht weiß."

Die ganze Zeit über blieb meine Hand, wo sie war.

Ich sollte vielleicht etwas sagen, doch diese Stille war seltsamerweise angenehm.

Ich genoss einfach ihre Nähe und roch ihren süßen Duft, den man einfach nicht beschreiben konnte. Vielleicht eine Mischung aus Lavendel und Honig? Aber das kam nicht annähernd an diesen betörenden Duft heran.

Auf einmal wurde mir alles klar. Ich hatte mich in diese Frau verliebt. Es war unerklärlich für mich. Ich kannte sie ja kaum. Alles in meinem Leben ergab immer einen Sinn, musste es sogar. Ich hatte mein ganzes Leben lang keine Zeit zum Lieben. Ich führte Missionen aus und verband keine davon mit Emotionen. Ein Ninja wie aus dem Lehrbuch. Aber das hier ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Es war einfach da.

Ohne es zu bemerken, kamen sich unsere Gesichter näher. Langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Ihr Duft wurde intensiver und stieg mir in den Kopf.

Unsere Lippen waren kurz davor, sich zu berühren.

Natürlich wurden wir gestört. Warum sollte auf einmal alles perfekt sein? Wir waren ja nicht in einem Buch oder so (die, die Kakashi immer liest :P).

Wir wurden von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall auseinandergerissen.

Wir schauten uns kurz an und rannten aus dem Holzhaus.

Innerlich verfluchte ich natürlich diesen verdammten Knall.

Mitten aus dem Wald neben der Lichtung stieg Rauch auf. Es musste eine Explosion gewesen sein.

Alle anderen Ninja aus Konoha hatten den Knall ebenfalls gehört und standen schon versammelt an der Lichtung. „Die eine Hälfte bleibt hier, um das Dorf zu schützen, die andere kommt mit in den Wald, dies könnte auch eine Falle sein!" rief ein hochgewachsener ANBU. Alle nickten in Zustimmung.

Chinatsu und ich liefen mit in den Wald und ein sehr ungutes Gefühl machte sich in meiner Magengegend breit. Ich schaute zu Chinatsu, die in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken war.

Als wir die Mitte des Waldes erreicht hatten, traf uns fast der Schlag. Über hundert feindliche Ninja warteten auf einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Wir waren eindeutig in der Unterzahl.

Mir fielen sofort die beiden Ninja auf, die uns am Lagerfeuer überfallen hatten.

Chinatsu machte einige schnelle Handzeichen und schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete schimmerten sie grün. Sie schlug mit der Hand in die Erde und ein Riss bildete sich zwischen uns und den feindlichen Ninja. Ihre Augen waren immer noch grün, als die feindlichen Ninja auf uns zu rannten und über die von Chinatsu verursachte Schlucht sprangen.

Es war ein blutiger Kampf.

Auf einmal kam Renji grinsend auf Chinatsu zu und fing sie in ein gewaltiges Genjustsu. So etwas hatte ich noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen. Chinatsus Augen weiteten sich und sie hörte augenblicklich auf zu kämpfen.

„CHINATSU!" rief ich und wollte zu ihr hinrennen, doch ich wurde von mehreren Ninja gleichzeitig attackiert.

Chinatsus Inneres:

Wo zur Hölle bin ich? Ist das ein Genjutsu? Aber wie kann dieser kleine Mann nur so stark sein?

Warum ist hier alles so schwarz?

„Hallo, Chinatsu. Oder sollte ich dich lieber 'Blaue Orchidee' nennen?"

Was will dieser gruselige Typ von mir?

„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen…"

„_Es tut mir so leid, meine kleine Chinatsu." Sagt eine Frau mit weinrotem langen Haar zu einem Bündel auf ihrem Arm. Sie steht vor den Toren eines Dorfes. Tränen laufen ihr über die Wange, die sich mit Regen vermischen. Zwei Gestalten kommen auf die Frau zu. _

„_Es wird Zeit, Mai. Wir haben schon lange genug gewartet. Du weißt, dass der Meister keine Geduld hat."_

_Die Frau nickt langsam, fast unmerklich mit dem Kopf. _

_Das Bündel wird der Frau aus der Hand genommen, während sie sich schluchzend abwendet und immer wieder „es tut mir leid" flüstert. Sie wiegt ihr Arme hin und her, als läge das Kind noch in ihren Armen, jedoch sind die zwei Gestalten schon längst mit dem Bündel in die Nacht hinein verschwunden. Sobald sie weg sind, hört der Regen auf und ein sternenklarer Himmel bricht durch die Wolkendecke hervor. Ich drehe ich um und kann die Schriftzeichen des Tores erkennen. Rokkugakure._

W-war ich das Baby? Komme ich aus Rokkugakure? War das meine Mama? Woher weiß dieser Mann das?

Er steht grinsend vor mir. Anscheinend scheint ihn meine Verwirrtheit zu belustigen.

„Warum zeigen sie mir das? Wer ZUR HÖLLE sind sie?" verliere ich die Beherrschung. Meine Hände fangen an zu zittern und ich balle sie zu Fäusten und presse sie an meinen Körper, um das Zittern zu lindern.

Er grinst nur weiter und hebt die Hand…

_Ein circa siebenjähriges Mädchen mit langem wunderschön weinrotem Haar rennt durch eine Art Palast. Alles ist in schwarz oder grau gehalten und wirkt finster und kahl. Der unpassenste Ort für ein kleines Mädchen. _

_Sie läuft auf einen kleinen Mann zu. _

„_Meister, warum hat mein Dorf mich verstoßen?"_

_Der Gesichtsausruck des Mannes verdunkelt sich. Ein Knall ist zu hören und das Mädchen liegt am anderen Ende des großen Saals. Geschockt hält sie ihre Wange, die rot und geschwollen ist._

_Der Mann senkt seine Hand wieder._

„_Du wirst nie wieder über deine Vergangenheit fragen, Ran Ao (Blaue Orchidee)." Mit diesen Worten dreht sich der Mann um und lässt das Mädchen so liegen, das sich erst wieder traut aufzustehen, als auch endlich das dunkelbraune Haar des Mannes in der Dunkelheit verschwindet. _

„Du warst es!" schreie ich.

Alle meine Erinnerungen stürzen auf einmal auf mich nieder und ich bekomme kaum Luft.

Renji grinst immer noch.

Ich kann mich an alles erinnern…

Chinatsus Erinnerung (zwei Jahre später)

„_Ich kann nicht mehr, Meister!" kann ich nur noch flüstern, während ich auf die Knie sinke. Meine Augen schimmern violett und haben einen dunkelblauen Rand._

_Ich bin an einer Maschine angeschlossen, die mein Kekkei Genkai kopieren soll. _

_Jedes Mal, wenn meine Augen diesen Violettton annehmen, kann ich mit allen fünf Elementen gleichzeitig kämpfen. Jedoch erleide ich dadurch großen Chakraverlust und habe unerträgliche Schmerzen, die sich wie Messerstiche über meinen Körper ausbreiten. _

_Ich kann einen Peitschenhieb an meinem Rücken spüren und schreie auf._

„_Steh wieder auf!" kann ich diesen widerlichen kleinen Mann brüllen hören._

_Ich stehe auf und mache weiter, bis ich vor lauter Schmerzen mein Bewusstsein verliere._

_Ich wache mitten in der Nacht auf. Mein ganzer Körper ist schweißgebadet und meine Atmung ist heftig und unregelmäßig. Ich wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. In meinem Traum habe ich gesehen, wie eine Frau mit demselben weinroten Haaren von vermummten Gestalten verfolgt wird._

„_Ich habe euch meine Chinatsu überlassen, also lasst unser Dorf in Ruhe!" schreit sie verzweifelt die grinsenden Gestalten an. „Wir haben bemerkt, wie du ihre Träume kontrolliert hast. Du bist ihr immer wieder erschienen. Du bist wirklich ein dummes Weib, wenn du Gedacht hast, dass du unsere Organisation austricksen kannst!" Die eine Gestalt reißt ein Messer in die Höhe…_

_Das ist der Moment, in dem ich aufgewacht bin. Ich spüre etwas Nasses meine Wangen hinabgleiten. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich weine. Ich stehe voller Entschlossenheit auf und balle meine Fäuste. Ich lasse das Glas Wasser, das neben meinem Bett steht auf den Boden fallen und nehme die größte und spitzeste Scherbe. Ich heben sie hoch und beginne, mein Haar regelrecht abzusäbeln. Es tut ziemlich weh, da ich mir einige Haare bei dem Vorgang ausreiße._

_Ich gelange in einen großen Saal, in dem dieser Widerling an einem Glas Wein nippt. _

„_Ran Ao?" grinst er mich an, seine Augen funkeln jedoch. Er kann meine Augen nicht sehen, da ich mein Gesicht mit meinen jetzt kurzen Haaren überdecke._

_Er steht auf und dreht sich zu mir hin._

„_Ich heiße Chinatsu!" zische ich und schaue ihm mit meinen dunkelvioletten Augen direkt ins Gesicht. _

_Ich schließe die Augen und spüre alle fünf Elemente in mir. _

_Ich kann spüren, wie der Wind sanft mit meinem Haar spielt._

_Ich kann riechen, wie der Duft von Erde in meine Nase steigt._

_Ich kann hören, wie das Wasser um mich herum fließt und mich sanft umarmt._

_Ich kann das prickelnde Feuer auf meiner Zunge schmecken._

_Ich kann das wunderbare Licht vor meinen geschlossenen Augen sehen. _

_Dann schreit Renji auf und ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm angetan habe. Ich nutze nur die Chance und renne auf ein Fenster zu und springe hinaus. _

_Die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden, die ich durch den Wald renne, nehme ich nur durch einen Schleier voller Tränen wahr. Alles wirkt so unecht. Dann wird alles schwarz und ich wache in einem weißen Zimmer auf. Mein Kopf droht zu zerplatzen. Ich schaue in braune warme Augen. Ich will diesen wunderbaren Augen sagen, was passiert ist, kann mich jedoch nicht erinnern._

„_Wie heißt du?" wollen die Augen wissen._

„_Chinatsu." Antworte ich flüsternd._

Ich kann das Zittern kaum noch unterdrücken.

Renji steht immer noch grinsend vor mir.

„Du Bastard!" schreie ich, kann jedoch nicht weinen. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum

„Warum zeigst du mir das alles?" Mir fällt auf, dass ich ihn duze, weil ich diesem widerlichen Geschöpf keinen Respekt mehr entgegenbringen möchte.

„Damit du weißt, dass du mir diesmal nicht entkommen kannst, es sei denn du kommst gegen über 100 Ninja an." Lacht er. „Diesmal werde ich dein Kekkei Genkai kopieren und mir einflößen, damit ich der stärkste und gefürchtetste Mann der Welt werde!" seine Paranoide Lache jagt mir einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken.

_Das war alles geplant. _Schießt es mir durch den Kopf. _Das Dorf anzugreifen war nur ein Vorwand, um mich hierherzulocken. _

„Ich wusste, dass du in Konoha aufgenommen wurdest. Ich habe dich immer beobachtet." Er grinst mich an und meine Nackenhaare stehen zu Berge.

„Auflösen!" ruft er und ich stehe wieder mitten in dem Wald.

Ich sehe, dass die Ninja aus Konoha denen der Organisation weitaus unterlegen sind, was natürlich kein Wunder ist.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe Naruto und Sai am Boden liegen. Sakura versucht verzweifelt sie zu heilen.

Yamato kämpft gegen drei Ninjas gleichzeitig und bekommt so einen heftigen Tritt in den Bauch, dass er Blut spuckt.

„NEIN!" schreie ich, als er rückwärts taumelt. Ich fange ihn auf und knie mich hin, sodass sein Kopf in meinen Schoß fällt. Die feindlichen Ninja wollen uns angreifen, doch ich forme eine Schutzbarriere aus Wasser und Wind um uns herum, damit sie uns nichts anhaben können. Yamato atmet schwer und öffnet langsam seine Augen. Er schaut mich an und ich wische ihm eine blutige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er spuckt abermals Blut und ich bekomme Panik. Mich erfasst die blanke Angst. Ich habe solche Angst ihn zu verlieren, dass ich am ganzen Körper zittere. Ich schließe meine Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffne, sind sie violett.

* * *

><p>Das grelle Licht blendet mich, während ich langsam aber sicher die weiße Zimmerdecke wahrnehme.<p>

„Hey Leute, sie ist wach!" höre ich Naruto sagen.

Ich blinzle ein paar Mal, bis ich in Tsunades braune Augen schaue.

Ich setze mich langsam auf und schaue mich um. Ich bin im Krankenhaus.

Sakura, Sai, Yamato und Shizune stehen ebenfalls im Raum.

„W-was zur Hölle ist passiert?" frage ich und habe ein wenig Angst vor der Antwort.

„Du warst einfach nur der Hammer! Du hast sie alle weggefegt als seien sie Schachfiguren oder sowas!" ruft Naruto und seine Augen strahlen.

„Schluss jetzt, Naruto!" sagt Tsunade streng. Alle außer mir und Yamato verlassen jetzt das Zimmer.

Widerwillig folgen sie dem Befehl. Tsunade seufzt und schaut mich an.

„Was machst du denn nur für Sachen?" fragt sie mich und streicht mein Haar zurück, das wieder zurückfällt, was sie milde lächeln lässt.

Ich will zurücklächeln, doch dann fällt mir ein, was passiert ist und das schnürt meine Kehle zu.

Ich schaue auf und bemerke jetzt erst richtig, dass Yamato fast unverletzt neben mir steht.

Ich halte kurz Inne. Dann kullern mir Tränen der Erleichterung über die Wange und ich falle ihm um den Hals.

„Dir geht es gut! Ich dachte schon, sie hätten dich…"

Ich stoppe mitten im Satz, da ich das Wort nicht aussprechen will.

Beruhigend tätschelt er mir den Rücken und ich hätte für immer so verharren können, wenn Tsunade sich nicht geräuspert hätte. Widerwillig lasse ich ihn los und plumpse zurück in mein Krankenbett. Natürlich bin ich total rot im Gesicht und schaue vor lauter Verlegenheit nach unten.

Dann schaue ich in ihre Augen und mir fällt das Genjutsu, in dem ich vorher gefangen war, wieder ein. Ein stechender Schmerz schießt durch meinen Kopf und ich kann einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Ich presse meine Hände an meine Schläfen, in der Hoffnung, den Schmerz zu lindern.

„Chinatsu? Was ist mit dir?" fragt mich Tsunade, die mich gerade noch auffängt, damit ich nicht vom Bett aus auf die Krankenhausfliesen knalle. Ich kralle mich an ihrem Ärmel fest. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erzähle ich alles, was ich über die Jahre hinweg verdrängt habe.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffne und mein Kopf sich beruhigt hat, laufen Tränen meine Wange hinunter. Ich liege immer noch halbwegs in Tsunades Armen, die mir über den Rücken streicht.

„Es ist alles vorbei. Du hast die Organisation…" sie hält kurz inne. „Ausgelöscht."

Ich seufze. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Ich weiß nur noch, wie ich Tenzous blutendes Gesicht gesehen habe und dann muss ich irgendwie die Kontrolle verloren haben. Ich meine die haben schon meine Mutter getötet. Da konnte ich doch nicht zulassen, dass sie…"

Äähm, jaaah…wie wäre es mit _den Mann, den ich liebe_ umlegen?

Keinen von beiden scheint es zu stören, dass ich mittendrin aufhöre.

Dann fällt mir auf, dass Naruto und Sai ebenfalls wieder topfit sind.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Drei Tage." Antwortet Tenzou.

„Du hattest einen sehr hohen Chakraverlust. Ich meine, du hast gegen über hundert Ninja auf einmal gekämpft." Meint Tsunade.

Mit einer Handbewegung gebe ich ihr zu verstehen, dass sie nicht weiterreden soll.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ich getan habe. Es gibt immer einen Grund, warum man etwas vergisst.

Hätte ich die Wahl gehabt, dann hätte ich mich am liebsten nie an meine Vergangenheit erinnert."

Sie schaut mich wissend an und nickt.

„Eines solltest du aber wissen. Du besitzt ein Kekkei Genkai, mit dem du nicht einfach nur alle fünf Elemente beherrschst. Es verleiht dir auch unsägliche Kraft. Eine Kraft, die du nie wieder benutzten solltest." Sie schaut mich ernst an und ich nicke.

„Ich kenne deinen Kampfstil, der auch ohne dieses Kekkei Genkai eine Bereicherung für Konoha ist."

Jetzt lächelt sie und drückt meine Hand. Dann nickt sie Tenzou zu und verlässt das Zimmer.

Er schaut zu mir hinunter und lächelt.

Ich werde ein wenig rot und lächele zurück. Eine Welle der Erleichterung überkommt mich. So wie ich ihn vor mir sehe, völlig unverletzt. Ich dachte schon, er würde mich für ein Monster halten, nach allem was passiert ist, doch er lächelt mich einfach nur an.

Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er in die Hocke gegangen ist, um mit mir auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

Mein Herz pocht so schnell und laut, dass ich hoffe, dass er es nicht hört. Mein Atem geht schneller und meine Handflächen schwitzen.

„Dürfte ich etwas ausprobieren?" fragt er mich ganz leise, fast flüsternd.

Ich nicke fast unmerklich, da bei mir im Kopf gerade alle Hirnzellen abgeschaltet haben. Sein Gesicht ist so nah, dass ich seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren kann.

Langsam schließe ich meine Augen. Ich kann spüren, dass er immer näher kommt. Mein Herz droht aus meinem Brustkorb zu springen. Ein seltsames Kribbeln macht sich in meiner Magengegend breit.

Dann spüre ich, wie seine weichen Lippen die meinen finden und ich schmelze dahin wie eine Kugel Eis an einem heißen Sommertag. Ich erwidere den Kuss mit allen Emotionen, die ich bis jetzt verdrängt habe. Mit Verzweiflung, Wut, Trauer und vor allem mit einer hingebungsvollen Liebe, die alle Schranken umreißt. Ich meine hallo? Wir kennen uns nur ein paar Tage, aber ich fühle mich ihm einfach so verbunden, als würde ich ihn schon eine Ewigkeit kennen. Ich lege meine Hände in seinen Nacken und ziehe ihn noch fester an mich heran, was ihn kurz aufstöhnen lässt. Dann packt er mich um meine Taille und meine Hände wandern hinauf in sein Haar.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir uns geküsst haben, aber als wir uns von einander lösen, atmen wir beide sehr heftig. Er schaut mir in die Augen, während er mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr steckt.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön du bist?"

Ich werde rot wie eine Tomate und bin total geschockt von seiner Frage. In der kurzen Zeit, in der ich ihn kennengelernt habe, hätte ich nie im Traum daran gedacht, dass er eine Person sein würde, die solche Komplimente von sich gibt.

Ich bin total perplex und er muss über mein Verhalten grinsen.

„Du hast also wirklich keine Ahnung, was du für eine Wirkung auf andere hast?"

Okay, ich schaue gerade wohl wie ein Fisch aus, weil ich gar nichts kapiere und mein Mund offen steht.

„Du bist einfach nur du." Meint er nur und küsst meine Stirn.

„Du solltest dich noch ein wenig erholen."

Er stellt sich wieder hin und macht einen Schritt auf die Tür zu. Schnell greife ich seinen Ärmel. Er dreht sich fragend zu mir hin.

„I-ich…also…"

Er lächelt mich nur an. „Keine Sorge, ich werde bei dir bleiben." Er nimmt einen Stuhl und setzt sich an mein Bett. Seine warme Hand drückt meine.

„Von jetzt an wirst du nie wieder alleine sein."

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe, ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben :))<p>

Die Geschichte geht noch weiter und ich würde gerne wissen, ob ich den zweiten Teil posten soll :))


End file.
